reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prince of the Blood
Synopsis The Royal Wild Child Returns Young, reckless and provocative Princess Claude (Rose Williams) makes asurprise visit home, torturing her already haunted mother, Catherine. Francis is pressured by Narcisse to act against his conscience or risk his throne and his wife. Mary finds a new ally in Condé. Francis confides in Bash and hatches a plot that involves an uncertain Lola. Kenna mistakes Claude for a newfound friend, while Greer returns earlier than expected from her wedding tour. Quotes Sebastian: And Mary? King Francis: She can never know. She must be able to deny on oath before God that she knew anything. It's the only way to keep her safe. Princess Claude: I remember you too. Now close your mouth. Queen Catherine: You already smell of Whiskey! Princess Claude: Married, and a baby! Or should I not mention those in the same sentence? King Francis: Narcisse can force me to do anything, to sign anything. I have lost control of my country! Josephine: How do I go back to my husband now? Louis Condé: Discreetly. Queen Mary: Unfortunate my husband isn’t giving me what I want. So I’ve come to ask you instead. Sebastian: Why are you giving Claude gifts? Lady Lola: Because she's a princess, and your sister. I think we can be friends. Lady Kenna: This castle used to be fun. Sebastian: Well on behalf of France, I'd like to apologize for the plague, famine, and religious violence. Queen Catherine: I don’t need this. Not today. Princess Claude: How did Bash and Kenna get together? King Francis: It's a very romantic story actuarially. Father threatened to kill them both if they didn’t marry. Narcisse: You asked me what I liked about baths. I suppose it's the vulnerability, the sense of comfort one feels covered, embraced, when in fact one is quite exposed. Why are you here? King Francis: A compromised king is not a king at all. Lady Lola: Do not seek to take before I give! Queen Mary: Oh spare me your lies and excuses! You're not the man that I fell in love with and you're not the King I want to rule beside. You are a coward! King Francis: Mary, everything that I have done... Queen Mary: Enough, enough! I gave you a chance, I waited for the man I fell in love with to return, but that man is dead and I am finished waiting for him! King Francis: If that is what you truly believe then perhaps you should return to Scotland. Leave me. Leave France.'' Notes * Queen Elizabeth, Lord Montgomery, King Henry, Caroline DeNani, John Philip, Richard Gifford, and Lord Castleroy were all mentioned but do not appear. * Two Castle Ghosts make another appearance. Presumed to be Queen Catherine's two youngest daughters that died soon after birth. * Princess Claude arrived back at court, after being mentioned for several episodes. * Caroline, the nanny, is confirmed dead. * Scotland has been confirmed to be reforming as a Protestant country. * The Boating Party, was turned into Princess Claude's Welcome Home Party in a cleaned up Tent City. * Sebastian and Lola both now know about Francis's involvement in his father's death. * King Francis has unknowing began the The French Wars of Religion by signing the edict Lord Narcisse brought before him. Making it illegal to be Protestant. * Francis has a Cypher‏‎ planted in Lord Narcisse's house. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * Caroline DeNani Trivia * Torrance Coombs' stuntman was the one who rode off after talking to Kenna. * Princess Claude wore a bright pink Oscar de la Renta Tafetta Gown for her homecoming party. * Mary Stuart wore a Galvan Embroidered Invisible Sleeves Gown. * Kenna wore a Temperley London Long Catroux Dress, with a Deepa Gurnani via Anthropologie Saint-Germain Belt. Historical Notes * History's Catherine de' Medici had 10 children, however the last two, twin daughters, died before a couple months of age. * The French Wars of Religion begain during the reign of King Francis. Gallery The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 7.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 6.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 9.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 4.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 3.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 2.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 5.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 8.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 1.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rose Williams | Princess Claude | |- | Ben Lewis | colspan="2" | Father Benoit |- | Sergio Di Zio | colspan="2" | Lord Cane |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Ava Preston | colspan="2" | Henriette |- | Madison Oldroyd | colspan="2" | Emone |- | Stephannie Bitten | colspan="2" | Nervouse Servant |- | Joey Parro | colspan="2" | Coachman |- | Aaron Katz | colspan="2" | Handsom Young Guard |- | Marni Vain Dyk | colspan="2" | Josephine |- | Eric Craig | colspan="2" | Nobel #1 |- | Chris Hapke | colspan="2" | Another Noble |- | Torren Sylyain | colspan="2" | Conflicted Noble |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2